bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eve
Eve (イブ, Ibu) is a Shinigami that has fused with her zanpakuto spirit through unknown means. She was a hermit who kept to herself until her discovery by Akira Cagali. This meeting led to her joining the Oniwabanshu in order to assist in his plans for conquering every spiritual realm and to allow her to be closer to man she loves--Luka Kagamine. Appearance Eve initially was a girl with short blonde hair that fell just above her shoulders and stayed completely flat except near the ends where they frayed out. She even possessed tanned skin that caued her to stand out among a crowd. However, upon merging with Zanpakuto, Konoha, Eve's appearance nearly completely changed. Once the fusion was over, Eve now had long teal colored hair that reached far down past the small of her back, flowing out in all directions. She also gained piercing red eyes that was contrasted against her now snow white skin. Eve's new appearance was almost feline in appearance as the locks of hair located near the top of her hair were positioned almost like that of cat ears and her pupils even resembled that of the same animal. In this new form, Eve can usually be found wearing a black body suit of armor that covers all of the essentials, only revealing her mid-section and the top part of her thighs with her a small portion of her rear revealed as well. She wears black armored thigh-highs with heels, giving her the appearance of being taller than she actually is. Eve can also be seen wearing a pair of black gauntlets, in reality these gauntlets are part of her Zanpakuto, allowing her to summon her blade whenever she pleases. Konoha, the zanpakuto spirit, took the form of young girl before the fusion. She is still capable of briefly projecting an image of herself in order to assist Eve for small periods of time, however she rarely does so as she enjoys getting her rest. Konoha had short black hair that framed her small face and grey colored eyes that caused her to seem colder than she actually was. She could be found wearing a black stell collar around her neck that held a long chain as well. Her attire was a single black straight-jacket, binding her movements completely minus her feet and two leather straps that functioned in a similar manner to her own arms that she can control telepathically. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Being a fusion of a zanpakuto spirit and a shinigami, Eve possesses a great deal of spiritual energy. It is enough that the sheer volume of it can become visible when she forcefully exudes it from her body. The weight of her spiritual energy is capable of crushing those around her and can even cause zanpakuto to seal themselves because of her own zanpakuto's special ability affecting those in range of her reiatsu. It has been noted by Shori Keihatsu that if Eve were to ever go on a rampage, they would be hard pressed to find someone capable of getting into her range to stop her. : Zanpakuto Manisfestation: Because she fused with her zanpakuto, Eve is capable of manisfesting its blade at any point in time. She often does this to surprise opponents by placing her palm against their body and then choosing to summon it then, in order to impale her foe. High Speed Movement: Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Zanpakuto Konoha (木ノ葉隠, Tree Leaves) is the name of Eve's zanpakuto. Due to her fusion its original sealed state is unknown, but now she rests as a black gauntlet on Eve's left arm. Shikai: Konoha's released command is unknown, but when it is unleased it takes the form of a slender all black katana that has several black straps that run up the length of Eve's arm. : Shikai Special Ability: Konoha's ability is a basic one. Once released she is able to forcibly seal any released zanpakuto that is in range of her own release. Those in range often feel a heavy drain on their enegy and an even heavier drain if they manage to forcibly re-release their zanpakuto. However, Konoha's abilities have no effect on those that don't rely on zanpakuto. Although, to combat these opponents, Eve can use the straps of Konoha to restrain her foes and defend against attacks. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Females Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Fusee Category:Fused Individual Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Raven Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonist